


We Are But A Story In The End

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, End of the World, Original Fiction, Other, Planet Earth - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: Humans are long dead, but the new people of Earth one day find a message from one lone survivor of the war that destroyed Humanity.





	We Are But A Story In The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work based off rambling thoughts. Any similarity to any existing works is accidental, and this is not meant to reflect anyone or anything. Characters and story are both owned by me.

              It had taken hundreds of years, but the device was finally complete. The group of scientists gathered around before placing the millennia old recording object into the device. The screen flickered alive. On the screen appeared a young…person? They looked similar to the current population, but their face was slightly different. Their eyes were smaller, and they only had two. They only had two arms as well. They appeared to be female, but the scientists weren’t sure. The ancient person stared out, as if they could see the scientists who, millions of years later, were watching their transmission.

              “I don’t know if this video will ever be seen by anyone. My people, the Homo Sapiens, have completely destroyed the Earth, our home. We waged war, and blew the world apart. Everyone I’ve ever known is dead, and I will be soon. I am almost out of food, and the air on the surface is poisonous. I’m recording this message just in case it is ever found. I want there to be record of what was once a glorious society.  We called ourselves Humans.”

              The scientists glanced at one another. Thankfully, the machine was doing its job and translating the archaic language based on the other artifacts from the ancient society that had been found over the years.

              “We named everything on the planet. We made it ours. We decided we were the top of the food chain, and we were. The Earth was once so beautiful. Magnificent forests, rushing rivers, towering mountains, never-ending deserts, sprawling plains, simmering tundras, and shining oceans.”

              As the, Human, talked, images appeared, seemingly images of what they were talking about. One scientist mumbled,

              “It was beautiful”. The others nodded in silent agreement.

              “There were so many animals, that I couldn’t even begin to name them all. Sizes from so small you couldn’t see them to so large they could step on you.” The human laughed, and their eyes began shine with unshed tears. “Some of them we took care of, we made them members of our families. Others we took care of by putting them in zoos, were we could look after them and protect them. Others still we tried to save their habitat to protect them, and finally others, we let disappear because we thought we were gods. We thought we were the most important things that had ever exist.”

              The human paused, and the silence was deafening.

              “We weren’t perfect. How could we be? The majority of us were selfish and angry. This led to different groups of us hating each other. We had so many societies from the very beginning. We were a social being. Before we developed real languages, we traveled together, we hunted together, and we lived together. We spread out around the globe. The Earth froze and warmed, and we persevered and flourished. Soon we developed civilizations. Once again, there were too many to name. The Egyptian empire, The Mayan Empire, The Babylonian Empire, The Persian Empire, The Roman Empire, The Chinese Empire, The British Empire, and so on. They rose to power and eventually fell into obscurity. From the beginning we would work together to build something amazing, then eventually we would turn against each other and fight. You’d think we would learn from our mistakes, but we never did. We never learned.” The human paused again. Then they sighed.

              “There were so many wars. Too many to count. Every time one group of us got angry at another there was battles and wars. Out of every species we as humans killed, we probably killed ourselves the most. Some of the wars however, were the worst we could imagine. We had three world wars. World War 3 has just ended, and the only reason is that there’s no one left to fight it. Perhaps there are other survivors out there, but if there are…well, I wish them luck.” The tears were freely streaming down the humans face at this point, and the scientists were all staring open mouthed and silent at the screen.

              “If this message is very found, and it can be understood, please, heed my warning. You must work together. Don’t hate each other. You are all one and the same, and you must remember that. Do not kill your own people because they displeased you. Do not make my people’s mistake. Please…”

              The human rubbed their face roughly and wiped the tears away. They stared into the recording device with a look of pure determination and absolute sorrow.

              “Do not make the same mistakes the human race made. We were incredibly flawed, selfish, angry, and spiteful. Rise above these negative feelings and work together. If you do not, you will find that eventually, you _will_ destroy each other. And you’ll have no one to blame but yourselves. This is my final message, recorded in the White House, capitol of the United States of America, Planet Earth. This is President Julia Anderson signing off, for the last time. Thank you.”

              The screen went black and the room was heavy with emotions. The scientists sat unmoving around a now blank screen, wondering what to do. Finally, one of them stood up shakily.

              “We have much work to do. Let us go, and heed this ancient one’s warning. The ‘human’ is correct. We will have no one to blame but ourselves. Perhaps this message will be enough to shift the tide to the side of peace among our people.” The scientists filed out of the room, pointedly ignoring the outside world. The youngest of them however, stopped to look at the outside world.

The roaring flames reflected in their eyes, and they shed one lonely tear.

              “I believe we translated your message a few years too late ancient one.”

              As they exited the room, the screen flickered back to life. They quickly turned to stare in amazement. The human was back on the screen. The human was crying silently, the room around them engulfed in flames.

              “I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback you have on the story would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
